


Adieu

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Modern Language: French, w/ English Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan demande à Gavin de quitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Written in French, there is an English version as well. My French isn’t perfect, sorry

Les choses étaient autrefois magnifiques, comme quand il a reposé dans ses bras et l’embrassa ses lèvres. Il murmure les mots qu’il se manque à entendre dans les heures tard de la nuit. Dents grattées à ses épaules sous les couvertures et ses mains caresse sa cuisse tant il a laissé échapper le bruit de sa gorge.

Il n’y avait plus des mots d’amour, il n’y avait plus de baisers à dire tout ira mieux encore. Non, il n’y avait qu’un poison venant de sa bouche et dans l’air qu’ils respiraient. Il entrait dans son sang et le rendre malade à son estomac.

Il pointait vers la porte ouverte, et il restait là, tenant dans le moment et comment cela était la fin de quelque chose qui a commencé dans un éclat de haine. Ils ont fait un tour complet et l’amour n’est plus un mot pour décrire ce qu’ils avaient. Non, elle s’est transformée en désir mutuel sur le sarcasme.

« Gavin, adieu, » dit-il. Ses yeux bleus perçaient comme des glaçons. Il déglutit. Il regarda le visage qu’il une fois adorait. Le chaume sur ses joues qu’il caressait pour se calmer avant de s’endormir, ou le rose de ses lèvres qu’il légèrement blessé de nombreuses fois. Ses cheveux bruns n’était plus en place, au lieu, il se sépara où il ne se pas séparait avant.

« Vous avez dit que nous pouvions rester amis », répondit Gavin. Ryan baissait la main et se redressa.

« Nous n’avons pas le choix, mais je ne peux plus vous avoir dans ma vie comme ça. Je t’aimais et tu pars et fais ce que tu as fait. Je tiens à vous haïr comme je le faisais avant, je vous aimais, mais la haine ne pourra jamais venir aussi forte “, at-il expliqué. Gavin regardait ses pieds, sa valise a était préparée. Ryan la déjà emballé. Il avait pris le temps de plier tous ses vêtements et de les placer dans la valise.

Il le ramassa. Il sentait étranger dans sa main droite, comme s’il ne faut pas quitter.

Il y avait un coup de klaxon dehors de la maison et Gavin savait que Ryan a aurait appelé un taxi aussi. Il se dirigea vers Ryan et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de traverser la porte ouverte.

"Adieu, Ryan."

—-

Things were once beautiful, as he laid in his arms and kissed his lips. He would whisper the words he swooned to hear in the late hours of the night. Teeth scraped at his shoulders under the covers and his hands would caress his thigh as he let the noise escape his throat.

There was no loving words, there was no kisses to say everything will get better again. No, there was only poison dripping from his mouth and into the air. It would enter his bloodstream and make him sick to his stomach.

He pointed towards the open door, and he stood there, taking in the moment and how it was the end of something that started in a burst of hatred. They have come full circle and love was no longer a word to describe what they had. No, it turned into mutual lust over snarkism.

“Gavin, goodbye,” he said. His blue eyes pierced his like icicles. He swallowed. He looked at the face he once adored. The stubble on his cheeks that he stroked to soothe himself before falling asleep, or the pink of his lips that he bruised many times before. His brown hair was no longer in place, instead it parted where it never parted before.

“You said we could stay friends,” Gavin replied. Ryan lowered his hand and stood up straight.

“We don’t have a choice, but I cannot have you in my life like this anymore. I loved you and yet you go off and do what you did. I want to hate you like I did before I loved you, but hate won’t ever come as strong,” he explained. Gavin looked down at his feet, his suitcase was prepared already. Ryan packed it already. He took the time to fold all his clothes and place them in the suitcase.

He picked it up. It felt foreign in his right hand as if he shouldn’t be leaving.

There was a honk outside the house and Gavin knew that Ryan would call a taxi too. He walked up to Ryan and placed a kiss on his cheek before going through the open door.

“Goodbye, Ryan.”


End file.
